Not in a million years
by Piecesof16
Summary: MY alternate ending to the season 2 finale. I know a lot have been published by now, but I'd appreciate it if you guys read mine too Castle/Beckett & Gina/Demming pairings. WARNING: Crazy Fangirl Fic, as in, MOST LIKELY OOC, and DEFINITELY AU


**Okay, I KNOW I'm supposed to be working on When History Repeats itself, but I'm SOOOO blocked at the moment, it isn't funny anymore. And since all kinds of crazy fangirl fics were popping up, I JUST couldn't resist writing one myself. So here you have it, enjoy =D**

**Diclaimer: like, DUH! CASTLE. IS. NOT! MINE. also, mistakes are mine too. I'm in a hurry, 'cause i'm gonna watch a movie now =3  
**

As soon as Kate and Rick had left the room, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie got up from their chairs and gathered near the door, trying to hear what they were saying. Captain Montgomery blinked at their sudden behavior. "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?"

"Eavesdropping." Esposito replied, without looking away from the conversation between Rick and Kate. "Yeah, and I know you're our boss, but could you please be quiet? I want to hear what they're saying." Lanie added. Montgomery grinned, but left them alone. They knew they were only looking out for their friend, so he decided to leave them for now.

"…_. past year working with you…" _ Lanie grinned. "Damn, my girl finally got the guts to tell." "About time." Ryan agreed. "Hey, what day is it now?" He wondered. They had restarted the pool lately, and he hoped he'd win some money. "It's-" but Lanie was interrupted by a voice from the outside. _"Richard?"_

"Who's that?" Esposito asked, but the answer was quickly given by Castle. _"…Gina, my ex-wife…"_ "Oh no, no way!" Lanie said. "She's not interrupting her rare moment of courage." She said, while opening the door. Ryan, who was still pressing his ear against the door to listen, didn't see that coming, so as the door opened, he tumbled outside. "Detective Ryan, bringing crime to it's knees." Ryan groaned. "My line, not funny bro."

Kate, Gina and Rick had stopped talking and were now staring at Ryan. "Is there a problem, Ryan?" Kate asked. "No no no, it's nothing…" Ryan started, but Lanie interrupted him. "Not a problem with you, but with him." She said, pointing at Castle. "What are you thinking?" She exclaimed, while Ryan and Esposito were silently walking away.

"What am I thinking? What do you mean-" But Lanie interrupted him. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. For over two years you two have been working together. You screwed up BIG time once, but she still let you back in, which means she cares about you. You have dated several bimbo's over those years, which made it hard for her to trust you. But she never backed down. Now SHE has someone that made her happy, and you decide to run?"

"Lanie…" Kate started, but Lanie stopped her. "Na-ah girl, don't pretend I'm not right."She turned back to Castle. "Not only that, she finally had the courage to dump Demming and trust you, and you show up with some OTHER bimbo?" "Hey!" Gina shouted, but she was ignored by everyone. "Not only that, your EX-WIFE! And then you tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"LANie!" Kate shouted. "It's no big deal, I was just saying goodbye." Lanie nodded. "Of course you were." She said skeptical. "Just like me." Rick blinked. "Is this true Kate?" Kate hesitated, but then nodded weakly. "Aww, how pathetic." Gina smiled evil at Kate. "But you're too late girl, Ricky's with me now." She said, wrapping her arms around him. But Rick pushed her away, and walked towards Kate and kissed her.

Lanie grinned, and Gina screamed with anger, but neither Kate not Rick seemed to notice. Meanwhile, Montgomery was still watching this and smiled. It was about time these two got together. "And just in time, too." He mused, opening another bottle of beer.

When they finally broke apart, Lanie spoke up again. "Good, now that's settled, just a fair warning." She turned to Rick. "Let me tell you this writerboy. If you leave her now, Esposito, Ryan and I will make sure your body will NEVER be found." "About Ryan and Esposito.. where are they?" Rick asked.

"We're here." Esposito said, walking towards them, followed by Ryan and….. "Tom?" Kate's eyes widened in surprise.

Demming nodded. "Kate." He turned to Ryan and Esposito. "So, what was this important that made me leave the case I was studying?" The boys grinned. "Well, after we heard what Kate did to you, We couldn't just let that go past us." Ryan said. "So, we decided to introduce you to someone." Esposito added. "Demming, meet Gina. She's Castle publisher." Demming smiles. "Well, nice to meet you." Gina smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, before you also get it going, something I REALLY don't want to see, let's head outside all of you. Ryand, Esposito and I will clean the party mess up. See you." Lanie said, dragging Ryan and Esposito back into the room, under protest of the 2 boys of course.

Rick offered Kate his arm. "Shall we get going then?" "Kate smiled and took his arm. "Of course." She replied, walking towards the elevator. Demming and Gina looked at each other, knowing that they'd never be able to get between those two, shrugged, and left the precinct together.

While they were walking out of the precinct, Kate looked at Rick. "Hey, about the Hamptons… is that offer still intact?" "Well, I was planning on taking Gina, because you refused. But since things changed…." Kate smiled, and they kissed again. Gina and Demming had crossed the street, and were now walking on the right side of the road, so they didn't have to watch Rick and Kate. That happened to be a bad choice. While Kate and Rick were kissing, a group moving a piano screwed up. The rope holding the piano broke, and when the movers shouted, it was already too late.

After a few minutes, Rick and Kate broke apart again, gasping for oxygen. Kate looked over Rick's shoulder, seeing the broken piano and the commotion around it. "Hey, weren't Demming and Gina walking there?" "Does it matter?" Kate took one last look, then shook her head. "Nah." Rick grinned. "Let's go then. You've still got a lot too pack." "You really think I'm gonna let you help me pack?" "Of course!" Kate slapped him playfully. "In your dreams Castle." "You know me too well detective."

-Back in the Precinct-  
"So, who won?" Esposito and Ryan looked up from their cleaning duties, staring at Lanie. All three of them were now cleaning the room, while Montgomery was still sitting there, sipping his drink. Esposito took the list from his pocket. "Let's see, may 17th…. Wait, this can't be right." "What is it bro?" Ryan looked over his shoulder. "Wow… that's a twist." He looked at Montgomery. "How did you…" Montgomery grinned. "I might be an ex-detective, but I always was best at betting."

Lanie's mouth fell open in surprise. Esposito blinked and handed Montgomery the envelope with the winnings. "Well… congratulations sir." "Thank you detective Esposito. Now, why don't you three just leave this for the cleaning crew and head home yourselves. Early start tomorrow." Montgomery said, while turning around and leaving the precinct. Lanie stared at Esposito and Ryan. "Did you expect this to happen?" "Not in a million years…" They answered.

**Like they said: Not. Gonna. Happen. This just had to get out of my system. Reviews are appreciated, because they always make me grin like crazy, and they make me forget about a lot of the sadness in the season finale. For the guys who have once had reviews: You know what I'm talking about. For the guys who haven't: You have no IDEA what kind of a great experience you're missing =3 so PRESS that button and LEAVE a comment!**


End file.
